


Sit Back, Gotta Catch My Breath

by FolleseGaskarth



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas sex, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex, Smut, Threesomes, holiday sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holiday season seems to put the boyfriends in a mood they can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Back, Gotta Catch My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised I'm posting a work again so soon. More so, I'm surprised this took me such a short time to write. Hope you guys like it! Merry Christmas, you little sexual deviants! ^-^ <3

“You don’t have to be so precise, Haru.”  
“Just hush up and hold the ribbon, Makoto.” Mako simply scoffed and smiled at the emotionless comment.

He watched his boyfriend, content at work as he tied a light red ribbon around their six-foot-tall Christmas tree. Old, jazzy Christmas tunes sounded softly through the house as Makoto was playing his Pandora station. Haru didn’t seem to mind much; in fact, Makoto kept finding him tapping his foot to the beat. The next time his boyfriend came around, he pulled him down, giving him a soft kiss on the lips that left Haru blushing. He continued his work, however, nimble fingers spreading the ribbon as he shook his head slightly, probably talking to himself in his head and being embarrassed over the slight color on his cheeks.

“You’re so cute, Haru-chan.” Makoto giggled to himself and just had to comment. Haru shook his head and simply stated,  
“Drop the ‘-chan’.” Some things in their dynamic just never change.

They were nearly finished, in fact, they were placing the final three ornaments in the dead-center of the tree, a shark, dolphin, and orca whale, when they heard keys jingling on the other side of the front door. 

“He’s coming!” Makoto stated the obvious in a harsh whisper. haru hushed him softly, knowing Makoto was just shaken up by the fact that Rin was back earlier than expected. 

Rin walked in holding about three bags of groceries for their meal that night. He pattered over to the kitchen, still not seeing the living room which allowed Mako and Haru to hurriedly put the finishing touches on the tree, align three cups of hot cocoa on the coffee table, and toss messes aside before sitting on the couch and eagerly awaiting their boyfriend. When Rin walked in, he caught sight of Makoto and Haruka sitting as nonchalantly as possible while being to to a surprise Christmas tree. He broke out in a sharp-toothed smile as he ran to go hug his boyfriends.

“You losers,” He teased. “It’s beautiful” He later added as he snuggled his face in between their shoulders.  
“You’re home earlier.” Haruka stated.  
“We expected to have more time to get things ready.” Makoto continued.  
“I don’t care. It’s perfect the way it is,” He responded. He then adjusted himself, throwing his legs over Haruka’s lap and resting his head in Makoto’s as the green-eyed man stroked Rin’s hair and Haruka passed them all a cup of cocoa. “You two spoil me too much.”  
“Only the best for our prince.” Makoto flirted as he took a sip from his snowman mug. Rin scoffed and Haru’s face showed traces of a smile.  
“How long have you guys been planning this for?” Rin asked.  
“About a week.” Haruka answered, beginning to remove Rin’s socks to help him get more comfortable.  
“We know how much you love Christmas. We just wanted to make it a good one for our first year in our house.” Rin lifted his mug in a toast to which his boyfriends bumped.

Soon after they took a sip, Haruka put his mug down, leaning over to plant a kiss on Rin’s lips. Makoto smiled softly, trailing a hand up to card through Haruka’s hair. Haru looked up at him and Makoto nearly gasped; there was that look in his eyes. Just as Haruka knew every smile of Makoto’s, Makoto knew every glimmer in Haru’s eyes. This one just so happened to be filled with lust; Haruka had plans for tonight. 

Makoto gulped deep in his throat as Haruka continued to kiss Rin. When Haruka’s tongue left his mouth and went into Rin’s, Haru looked up at Makoto, his eyes shining again and teasing Makoto to do something. The green-eyed man shifted in his seat, trying to keep his pants adjusted and his crotch free from meeting the back of Rin’s head. Rin pulled away chuckling, leaving Haruka frowning and Makoto confused. 

“Are you two gonna do something more or are you gonna keep on pretending I don’t know you guys are eye-fucking right now?” Makoto blushed deeply and Haruka smiled a bit.  
“Maybe we should move to the bedroom?” Haruka suggested and Rin was quick to push Haru off of him, dashing off to the bedroom and removing his shirt in the process. Haruka followed and they both turned around when they reached the doorframe of the bedroom, watching Makoto’s unmoving figure sitting on the couch in shock.  
“You gonna join us or just watch?” Rin asked with a smirk. “Actually-”  
“Shut up!” Makoto said as he got up and all but dragged his lovers onto their giant bed.  
“Mmm, I like it when you get all possessive and dominant, Mako.” Rin teased and Makoto pushed him down onto the bed, kissing his lips and chuckling.  
“I said ‘shut up’.”  
“Yeah, and I know you didn’t mean it.” Rin teased back. 

While Rin was quick to remove Makoto’s shirt, Haru kneeled behind Mako, leaving kisses all along that glorious, broad back. He eventually got tired of the smooth skin and pulled Makoto back, turning his head and kissing his soft lips, still wet from their encounter with Rin’s. As the red-haired shark watched, he made work of his jeans, tossing them aside and palming himself to the scene in front of him. Haruka’s hands worked to unbutton Makoto’s jeans, pulling them down and grabbing ahold of the bulge becoming greatly apparent in them. Makoto whimpered into Haru’s mouth and Rin nearly moaned at the sound; the sight of Makoto falling apart was one of his favorite things. 

“Haruka, please…” He begged, resting his forehead against the dolphin’s as his hand more aggressively gripped Makoto’s member. Rin sat up and kneeled in front of Makoto, his hands going to Makoto’s sides and rubbing soothing circles into them.  
“You look so good like this, Mako. Such a cute little whore for us, aren’t you, Mako-chan?” Rin loved to tease the hell out of the biggest boyfriend.  
“Y-yes…” Makoto shyly responded. In Rin’s opinion, the only thing better than teasing him, was seeing his response. 

Haruka smiled against his lips, thrusting his nearly fully-erect boner into Makoto’s ass as he pulled off his shirt. As he did so, Rin trailed his hand down Makoto’s chiseled abs, across the smooth, soft skin that was disrupted by his slight happy trail, and into his soft-as-silk boxers that currently had a wet spot growing on them. Makoto leaned forward, practically falling onto Rin’s lips as his level of arousal was thrust into new heights. Rin bit his bottom lip, drinking in the pleasure that came with hearing Makoto whine and moan. 

The bed dipped with weight that they had not noticed was absent as Haruka came back, holding a bottle of lube in his hands that he handed to Rin. He leaned forward, stealing Rin’s lips from Makoto’s and whispering in a rough, harsh tone,

“Prep yourself. I wanna watch.” Makoto gasped as he overheard. 

His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as Haruka grabbed onto his cock and sucked on the spot between his neck and shoulder. His actions and speech were becoming a bit too much for Makoto, especially now that he had to watch Rin finger himself. And just when he thought it was enough, Haruka ground into his bare backside as he realized Haru had also gotten rid of all clothing. Rin’s cock leaked precum onto his toned stomach as he watched the two, a slick middle finger circling his entrance before it slipped inside. Haruka’s free hand found itself on Rin’s stomach, a finger picking up the dripped semen and trailing it to Makoto’s mouth. 

“Suck.” He commanded as Makoto moaned around his finger and soon added another as Rin did the same.  
“He looks so good with your fingers in his mouth, Haru.” Rin’s voice was breathy and heavily punctuated with grunts. Haruka smirked at Rin before biting into Makoto’s shoulder and then running his tongue all over the abused area. Rin and Makoto moaned simultaneously.  
“P-Please!” Makoto was really begging now as he let Haru’s hand fall from his mouth. 

Haruka grinned devilishly, repositioning himself between Rin and Makoto as he leaned down to kiss the shark. Makoto gripped the sheets to keep himself from touching himself. It became much harder when Haruka trailed his wet hand over to his puckered entrance and began to prep himself, his legs wide open and perfect for Makoto’s viewing. Makoto nearly whined at the sight and became fed-up with the teasing. He carefully removed Haruka’s fingers from his entrance and leaned down to add more of his saliva to the mix. Haruka’s back curved as he tossed his head back, allowing Rin’s free hand to trail along the swimmer’s body. 

“M-Makoto…” Haruka moaned as he partially came back to his senses. Makoto thrust his finger into Haruka as he reached over to nibble on the top of his ear.  
“Do you think it’s fucking fair all you’ve done to me?” His voice was deep and husky and both Haruka and Rin stilled at the noise. It was as if a brand new Makoto sprouted into the bedroom, and they both loved this side of him. “You’re gonna pay for this, Haru-chan.” He said as he added another finger. Even Rin groaned at the new Makoto. As Rin removed him fingers from himself, eager to get one of his boyfriends in him, Makoto leaned forward, nearly growling into Haruka’s ear, “Fuck him.” 

Haruka, accustomed to being a good boy when Makoto got like this, quickly moved to position both himself and Rin. He leaned both himself and Makoto back, opening Rin’s legs to give Makoto a view before he slicked himself up and thrust in. Rin was a squirming mess, mewling moans and high-pitched grunts leaving his mouth involuntarily as Haru thrust into him and he watched Makoto reduce Haruka to a similar pile of responseless pleasure. When Haru thrust into Rin with a particularly hard force, Rin opened his eyes to see that Makoto had thrust into Haru at the same time. That would explain the uncharacteristic noise that Haru let out which, in Rin’s ears, was all white noise in his pleasured heaven. 

“You two call me a whore but look at yourselves,” Haruka and Rin looked at each other, knowing they were done for once Makoto began his talking. “You two are just begging to be fucked. Such sluts. And all for me, right?” They both knew better than to defy Makoto so they both responded with a moaning nod. “And you know your places. Such cute little whores,” Makoto said, echoing Rin’s earlier words. “And Haruka, you’re just a cumslut. Gonna lick it all up when Rin cums right?” He pulled Haruka back, forcing him to respond his ‘yes’ directly into Makoto’s mouth. Rin was practically on the verge of tears as Makoto led both his and Haruka’s hand to his member, before leaning them both forward so he could whisper in Rin’s ear, “Cum for me.”

He wouldn’t admit it if you asked, but perhaps he shed a few tears as he reached his climax, his back lifting off the bed, just how Makoto liked it. Haruka’s thrusts sped up as he watched Rin dissolve into nothing. He loved when Rin was this vulnerable and open to them, a side of Rin no one else could ever see. Makoto brought two fingers holding Rin’s release on them to Haruka’s mouth which Haru easily accepted. The musky, almost-sweet, saltiness of Rin’s cum sent him over the edge and he came in crazed sputtered thrusts into Rin, his climax dripping out and around Rin’s thighs as the spent, red-eyed boy whimpered at the overstimulation. Makoto finally reached his peak as Haruka got even tighter as he reached his release. He gripped Haruka’s hips tightly, tight enough to leave bruises that would last for at least a week, and thrust in as hard and fast as he could, making an even bigger mess in Haruka as the aforementioned boy moaned out, still trying to milk the last drops of his cum with Rin’s fingers toying with his nipples. 

“F-Fuck! Haruka! Rin!” Makoto yelled out with a final thrust before he was completely spent. 

He collapsed on his two boyfriends pulling out of Haruka slowly and matching his breathing to his two boyfriends. A long moment of silence passed before Haruka grunted which was Makoto’s signal to get off of them. They rearranged themselves and were silent once again before Rin spoke,

“Well, Merry Christmas,” He joked. Makoto blushed and laughed and Haruka let out a simple chuckle. Rin kissed them both and then Haru turned to kiss Mako. “You know I love it so much when you get like that?” He asked Makoto. Mako groaned and hid his face in his hands.  
“Shut up!” He said, dragging out the vowel of the second word.  
“It’s true,” Haruka said. “It’s so hot when you take control like that.” Makoto blushed even deeper (if that was even possible) and hid his face in a pillow. It was rare that Haru voiced his opinions about sex so openly and when he did, it was just so embarrassing for Makoto, especially since he knew Haru didn’t lie. Rin chuckled at Makoto’s adorableness.  
“Aww, come on, where’s sexy Makoto now?” Rin teased. Makoto lifted his head and rolled his eyes, leaving his boyfriends to chuckle at him.  
“Merry Christmas.” Haruka repeated after a moment of silence as he tucked himself in between his two boyfriends. They repeated the words in response and took a few moments to lie and bask in the post-coital glow before continuing the holiday cheer.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~I am absolute trash~~  
>  Hope you guys liked this! All kudos and comments are well appreciated!  
> If you ever wanna come talk RinMakoHaru (Or Free! in general, or DMMD or Supernatural) with me, you can find me as [FolleseGaskarth](http://follesegaskarth.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.  
> Merry Christmas, once more!


End file.
